Of Vampire Hunters and Cyborgs
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: For Halloween she was a cyborg, he was a vampire hunter. The only mystery to her robotic system was could he ever be attracted to her, especially when he figured out some of her little kinks? Suggestive but no smut.


She glanced around doorframe, peeking into the DNA lab of Los Vegas' crime lab. She knew it was pointless since all he had to do was turn around and he would see her through the any of the glass walls. Just as she knew that anyone with half a brain could probably deduct why she was only peering shyly into the room instead of entering it but she couldn't help herself.

Greg Sanders, DNA specialist and newly CSI, pulled a vile up to his face to better count the drops of chemicals he was adding to his vile. The girl's eyes soaked in everything about Greg from his built, to his face, to that to die for bleached hair. She wiped her hands on her jeans to keep walking over and running her fingers through that hair.

'Come on Risette, Grissom doesn't want to be kept waiting.' The girl took a deep breath and stepped around the doorframe. Putting on a bright smile wasn't hard; not fiddling with her curly twin brown pigtails was harder. Wincing inside her head for wanting to do such a girly action, Risette covered it by cheerfully greeting her co-worker, "Hey Greg."

Greg flicked his eyes over to Risette then quickly looked back as his vile. "Hey Ri-chan give me a quick second, ok?"

Risette bite her bottom lip trying not to let her smile get any bigger. Greg was one of the few people who didn't care about her crazy hobby of Japanese anime and manga but rather indulged her by using Japanese honorifics when he talked to Risette. It made Risette giddy, while at the same time dropped a large stone in her stomach because it was only the tip of Risette's crazy side.

Licking her lips, Risette gave her head a small shake as though to clear it. There seriously had to be something wrong with her, she should have out grown this when she graduated high school. 'Man up Hosstender stop being such a girly girl.' Clearing her face Risette waited as Greg capped the vile he was working on and set it into one of his many machines to be processed.

When the machine was at full speed, Greg turns on the balls of his feet causing his lab coat to flare out and twist around his body. Risette laughed lightly meeting Greg's brown eyes with her own green. "So what do you got for me, Ri-chan?" Greg walked over to Risette.

Holding up a baggy, Risette tilted her head to the side. "Hair from the victims clothes. Could you tell me who it belongs too?"

"You do realize that I'm no longer the DNA lab rat right?" Greg clapped his hands together and pressed the tips of his pointer fingers to his lips, which smirked at Risette.

Risette tried not to smile at Greg, making her eyes go big in surprise. "I suppose I forget once in a while but today," Risette pulled out her phone and pretended to flip through it ideally. "It appears you don't have anything better to do since Georgia called in sick." Looking over the edge of the phone Risette's eyes twinkled.

"Check back with me later and I'll see what I can do." Greg grabbed the bag and turned to his workspace.

Risette watched him for a moment; wanting to stay longer but knowing that she had no viable reason too. Turning toward the door, Risette quickly left searching out her big brothers. They weren't hard to find today, both were down in the garage processing a car for a DB case they were working together.

Coming into the garage, Risette paused by the equipment table pulling on gloves, and a jacket. "Find anything?"

Nick Stokes stood up from the passenger seat rubbing his back. "Oh we've found lots of things, and we haven't even started on the back seat."

Risette looked through the back window and grimaced seeing the floor was filled to the seat with wrappers and junk, and the seat itself was covered in... who knows what kind of fluids. "Hasn't the vic heard of water? Organic foods?" Making a small face Risette almost regretted her next question. "Want some help?"

"Only if Grissom won't have your hide later." Warrick Brown stood up shoving something into an evidence bag.

"Naw, we're waiting for some DNA evidence, and we've done all we can with the evidence we bagged. So I have a couple hours to offer my assistance to you," Risette opened the back door making a face.

Ok maybe they were unofficially adopted... which meant if she left now no one would blame her. Glancing up she found them smiling innocently at her, yet Risette was wrapped around their little fingers. Risette would do anything for them, and everyone one else in CSI. When one of them was in trouble Risette was there to help them whether it be hugs or bashing knees in...Ok she had never intentionally bashed someone's knees in except in self defense, but she would because she loved them like family.

Well not all of them like family. Risette grabbed an evidence bag and reached in pulling out an empty sandwich box. She was distracting herself, time to get to work. Dropping container into the evidence bag, Risette sealed it and searched for a marker.

One appeared in front of her face. Grabbing it, Risette turned to Warrick to thank him but found her big brother smiling knowingly at her. "What?" Risette asked taking the marker and walking over to the table they were putting the evidence on.

"So earlier you had to take DNA to the lab huh?" Nick teased lightly diving back into the car.

Risette turned around sticking her tongue out. "I couldn't exactly do it on my own. Regretfully, I'm not that smart."

"Risette, I know you quiet well. If you tried and applied yourself you could easily understand DNA. Once again if you applied yourself." Warrick chuckled accepting a swab from Risette before running the tip over the lip of an RC bottle. "Cheap coke for the broke college student."

"Hey," Risette yelled from the backseat. Standing up pulling a t-shirt along with her, Risette looked at Warrick. "I happen to prefer RC over Coke and Pepsi any day."

"And let me guess you're still paying off your student loans," Nick smirked.

"Screw you both," Risette laughed. They continued shifting through the evidence, talking small chitchat around the mundane job. A beeping caused Risette to pause on her way back to the car after dropping off yet another evidence bag. Pulling out her pager, Risette checked the number.

"Got a hot date?" Warrick asked while Nick snickered.

"No, my DNA is ready," Risette pulled off her gloves throwing them away. "Enjoy boys, just remember to shower before coming to the companies mandatory Halloween party."

"Who makes an office party mandatory?" Nick asked with a look of disbelief as he marked up an evidence bag.

"Grissom," Risette laughed heading back to into the lab. Walking past Catherine, Risette waved high.

"Hey," Catherine turned and Risette did the same. "That DB you're working on. Does she have a connection with a Rebecca Young?"

Risette looked up at the ceiling humming. "Not as a person... but she has a couple original stories on her hard drive where the main character is named Rebekka Young, spelled in an American Russian way. 'K's instead of 'C' but using a 'B' instead of the Russian 'V'."

"Curious," Catherine shifted her weight. "I just received a text message on the vic's phone for a Rebekka Young spelled just like you described."

"Alias?" Risette suggested then added, "I'll have Archie look deeper into her Internet history."

Catherine nodded, "Thanks."

Risette nodded and started heading towards DNA again. Rounding the corner, Risette greeted Greg. "You buzzed Pavlov?" Noticing that Greg wasn't the only one in the room, Risette's face instantly lit up seeing Grissom looking over his glasses a piece of paper in his hands.

"Excellent analogy, Risette, although I do believe Pavlov's dogs were a little faster at arriving to their food dishes," Grissom smirked as Risette opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think of a respectful yet witty response to her boss.

Finally snapping her mouth closed, Risette looked at Greg to gauge his reaction. The bleached haired man was trying to stare blankly at her, but his lips kept twitching as a smile tried to pull free. Although she doubted if anyone would be able to tell, Risette felt her face get hotter.

"I'm going to talk to Archie. The vic might have had a secret account that she went to great lengths to hide. Yep going to go do to that," Risette slowly turned around trying to be cool but her brisk escape from the DNA lab ruined her attempt.

XXXXXXX

The case ended with a boyfriend wannabe that the vic met on an online dating site for authors. Wanted to live in the worlds the vic created in her stories. The other case ended up being nothing more than dehydration in an overheated car. Risette loved being a part of CSI.

Risette hummed as she spread a creamy lotion over her forearms. Being sure to rub it in between her fingers, Risette stood up and swung her arms trying to dry them before she put on her costume. The 'mandatory' Halloween party was going to start in about an hour.

Skipping to her kitchenette, Risette nimbly pulled out a caparison and stuck the straw into the pouch. Gripping the straw and the edge of the pouch between her lips, Risette headed back into her bedroom. Honestly she was excited, it wasn't very often the whole graveyard shift got a moment to breath.

Flipping the TV on, Risette turned the volume down low just so it was background noise. Pulling her computer over, Risette pulled up a makeup tutorial she had wanted to try. When she was done it would give her a cyborg look, black circles and lines on her cheek bones crawling to her temples and curving back stopping midway along her eyebrow. It would look similar to a motherboard peeking through her skin.

When Risette was satisfied, she smeared black lipstick on her lips to turn her look gothic. Hopping off the bed Risette slapped her legs a couple of times to get the blood flowing again. Pulling on a pair of black tights, Risette slid the lid off a shoebox and pulled on a pair of black boots with buckles and gears along the calf.

Grabbing a dark navy blue gothic Lolita dress, Risette shimmed into it and preformed a contortion act to get it zipped then laced. Two little devil wings flapped as Risette bounced over to the bathroom mirror. Pulling her hair into her usual twin pig tails, Risette clipped a navy blue miniature steam punk hat in-between the pig tails and deemed herself good.

Slipping her cards, cell phone, and repair makeup into a small bag on her waist Risette left her apartment. Walking into the break room at the crime lab, Risette paused right behind Nick who had been unimaginative with his costume. Dressed in a long white lab coat with black gloves and goggles he was obviously a mad scientist.

"Are we not all mad here, Mr. Stokes?" Risette asked in an imitation of an automotive voice. Cocking her head to the side Risette struggled to keep her face blank of emotions.

Nick turned around and eyed Risette's costume with a smirk. "Cute Risette, I think you might actually get somebody's attention in that getup."

"Mr. Stokes, would you like antifreeze with your coffee?" Risette asked with a tight smile. Nick chuckled turning back to the coffee maker.

"What have we here?" Grissom asked from the door.

Turning around Risette bowed slightly, "Good evening, Mr. Grissom."

Grissom smirked then looked down at the file in his hand. "Risette, I know this isn't a shift and you are suppose to have the next three nights off for personal leave but would you mind checking ballistics on the gun we found in the fan boys apartment?"

Risette walked over to Grissom eyebrow raised, "I thought we determined that COD was from the calligraphy pen to the jugular found in the suspects pocket?"

"We did, but there still bullets recovered from the crime scene. We need to determine if it was a crime of passion or premeditative murder gone wrong. And if it was a crime of passion, well then we need to find out who else wanted to kill our author," Grissom explained.

"Fair enough," Risette took the bagged gun and headed toward the ballistics lab. As she walked she reviewed the whole case in her head. Risette's stomach clenched as she thought, she had been the one to pull the confession from the fan boy. Had she pushed too hard for the answer she wanted? Or did she follow the evidence?

After scouring the vic's Internet history, they had found the online dating site, which the vic had been using to promote her works as well as look for love. They had connected the sites matches she had been talking with to user names of the sites she posted stories on.

That had lead them to the fan boy. The boy had proudly given the pen to Risette because the vic had 'given' it to him as present. It was his most prized treasure. He had willing given her the evidence and she checked the dried liquid in the pen, which tested positive for blood.

A quick DNA test confirmed the blood on the pen to be the vic's and the hair on the vic's body to be the fan boy's. During interrogation Risette had connected to the suspect through her own joy in reading and short story writing. The confession had fallen out of the boy's mouth before the warrant had even reached the judge's desk.

Had they arrested the wrong guy? Had she jumped the gun? The questions continued to plague Risette as she prepped the gun for firing. When it was ready, Risette pulled a pair of earmuff over her ears. As they settled into place, Risette's hands shook. Pressing the earmuffs to her head, Risette tried to calm herself.

This was the only thing that kept Risette as an underling in the CSI world. Whenever reasonable doubt arose to one of her cases, she spiraled into an anxiety attack. Not the kind where she was incapacitated, just where she reviewed every mistake she had ever made and wonder how the hell she had made it this far in life.

Taking a deep breath Risette pushed her feelings back repressing them until she got home tonight. It all came down to mind over matter, which is why she was still allowed in the field, she had already learned how to deal with the attacks before she knew they were anxiety related.

Taking another deep breath, Risette dropped her arms and shook them out. Those thoughts and feelings wouldn't help anyone right now, and there was always someone worse off than her. Picking up the gun, Risette turned to the water tank a smirk of determination. Walking forward Risette took a stance then yelled, "Firing two rounds!"

*BAM* BAM*

Taking the gun into one hand, Risette pulled it up next to ear resting her elbow on her waist. She loved this part of the job.

"Would you willingly injure a human being or through inaction allow a human being to come to harm?" Greg asked from the door.

Risette sent a smirk his way and used her automotive voice again. "My programming will not allow me."

Greg chuckled and walked into the room. As he moved Risette took in his costume. Long black over coat, black pants and a top hat. When Greg moved his coat edges would flip back reveling wooden stakes, vials, and an ax. "Let me guess Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter?"

"That book is a master piece of ingenious wrapped in history. That and I'm told chicks dig vampire related stuff." Greg paused and watched as Risette pulled the bullets from the tank.

Risette placed the bullets in a dish and walked over to the microscope. "Only the absolutely desperate ones, but I will agree with you on that book being ingenious." Giving Greg a once over quickly, Risette couldn't stop her mouth "I might even reconsider the vampire gig."

Placing the bullet she just shot next to the one recovered from the victim, Risette rested her eyes against lenses. Inside she silently freaked had been too obvious with her flirting, but was also kind of proud of herself for trying. 'Focus Hosstender! You can think about this later tonight.' Risette rotated the bullet a few times before giving a small exclamation of victory, "And we have a match. Looks like our fan boy was going to keep his author to himself for all eternity."

Risette turned to Greg but could only see his chest. When had he moved so close to her? WHY had he moved so close? Glancing up Risette quickly glanced back down with a shy smile. He was so close, she could smell his body spray she would forever associate the smell with him now.

"Excellent. Bag it, record it and get up to the break room," Greg broke Risette's fan girling and turned moving toward the door, almost out he turned back around walking backwards. "And that is an order from a human."

Risette giggled and looked through her lashes watching Greg leave coat billowing behind him. She was a lost cause even vampires screamed hot if Greg Sanders was playing one. This could be a bad thing or a good thing...a really good thing. Risette pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and began documenting the evidence.

After dropping everything into their respective offices, Risette joined the other CSI's in the meeting room designated for the party. It was a lively atmosphere and Risette couldn't help but smile at the vibe. Cat woman approached Risette smiling widely. "You look adorable and awesome." Sarah Sidle's voice came out of Cat Woman's mouth.

"Thank you," Risette twirled before hugging her co-worker. They began chatting about their different cases while pushing their way to the to the snack table. Grabbing some food and cup of Coke, Risette and Sarah found a place on the wall to talk.

Risette giggled at something Sarah said, but her eyes wondered across the room. Greg laughed with some of the lab techs and it was contagious even from so far away at least for Risette. As the night wore on, Risette talked, ate and listened to speeches about how wonderful everyone was in the department. Eventually Risette found herself back against the wall with Sarah both with a coke in hand.

"Greg sure is popular tonight. Guess anything to do with vampire hunters are sexy no matter who's playing the part," Sarah chuckled at her light teasing of the rookie CSI agent.

Risette could only give a forced laugh. Popular. Looking toward Greg she watched him laugh and talked with a few of the day shift CSI's. Popular was not something Risette would describe herself as, not pretty like those CSI's.

Risette had been called cute, badass, adorable, strong, but mainly it always came back to cute. The girls laughed at the witty things Greg said, of course they would. Greg was fun and witty and smart... and weird.

So weird but in almost all the same ways that Risette was weird. If only he knew, then maybe...

Risette turned around and threw her trash away. She had to go and relax. Turning back to Sarah, Risette forced a small smile. "I've going to head out. I've got three days of vacation and they start tonight."

Sarah nodded her head approvingly. "Enjoy it while you can. Hopefully we don't have to pull you in."

"Don't jinx me!" Risette waved goodbye and quickly weaved her way out of the meeting room. Catching Grissom's eye Risette gave an off-handed salute and headed straight for the locker room.

"Where you going?" The question stopped Risette just before she disappeared out the door.

Looking over her shoulder, Risette smiled at Greg. He noticed her leaving, and came after her. "I've got three days of vacation and was planning to get started."

"Oh," Greg nodded his head then gave an approving smile to Risette. "Nice. What are you going to do?"

Risette opened her mouth to answer, then stopped herself. What would he say if he knew she was about to go off to a rave? Ok not technically a rave seeing as how that would get her banned from CSI forever, which would crush Risette. Yet it was Greg... "I'm going to watch anime and eat ice cream until I puke."

Greg laughed and reached out lightly punching Risette's arm. "Have fun with that." Turning Greg headed back toward the party.

"Yeah...I will." Risette gave a small wave. What did she expect? Him invite her somewhere? She was getting delusional. Leaving, Risette got into her car and drove. Pressing buttons on her dash, heavy metal began blaring through the speakers drowning out all of Risette's thoughts. Getting to the venue, Risette locked her car before walking to the front of the line.

"Ms. Risette," the bouncer bowed his head slightly waving Risette passed everyone else and into the club. The bass reverberated through Risette's chest and began to lull her into an almost hypnotic state. Smiling Risette slipped through the bodies, darting from one opening to the next until she was in the heart of mass.

The first thing she felt was the heat cast off by all of the people dancing around her. Risette slowly began moving her body to the music, sometimes bumping other people, skin sliding against skin. It was intoxicating to Risette, getting the things she craved during the day but society and her job won't let her have, physical touch.

In her mind Risette imagined arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into a body, and a nose nuzzling her neck. In the portion of her mind still clinging to reality she knew it wasn't happening, but for a moment she let herself be swept away by her fantasies.

Time became irrelevant to Risette. She didn't touch a drop of alcohol, she knew better than to drink in this crowd. Stories and pictures would be back to the office in a heartbeat, that and she didn't need inhibitor. Opening her eyes, Risette heard the DJ wish everyone a goodnight. An empty feeling settled into Risette's heart as she followed the crowd out.

As she was passing the bouncer a piece of paper was slipped into Risette's hand. Glancing over her shoulder, Risette tired to made eye contact with the bouncer but he just looked ahead like he hadn't done anything except his job.

Smirking at him, Risette made a note to give him a tip the next time she came by. Getting into her car, Risette looked at the paper finding a flyer for another dance a little more low key and out of the public's eye.

Risette got lost a few times trying to find the place, but when she did she was glad she came as once again she was swept away by the atmosphere. Sweat ran down Risette's body and coated her arms. Brushing against the person next to her, Risette left a creamy smear on the person's back. Neither noticed and just came with the dancing.

Risette closed her eyes and let her head lull back; raising her arms Risette moved her body side to side. Suddenly a body pressed flush with Risette moving along with her, two hands grabbing her waist. Like waking up from a dream, Risette sluggishly looked over her shoulder.

The lights flashed only gave Risette a brief look at the person's hair, as his head was bowed lips running along Risette's shoulders. From what she could see in the lights, they were male with brown hair bleached.

Just like Greg, Risette dropped one of her arms running her fingers through the hair. It was soft, just like she imagined Greg's would be. Her other hand moved to rest on one of the hands on her hip. She prayed whoever this stranger was would forgive her, but tonight she was projecting her fantasies onto him.

The man placed an opened mouth kiss in the crook of Risette's neck before running his nose up her neck stopping with her lips over her ear. He just stayed there breathing; it was almost as intoxicating as the music. Risette fisted her hand into his hair waiting to see what he was going to do.

"I didn't know where you'd be dancing, guess I got lucky coming here. No more hiding from me Ri-chan, and that's an order from a human."

Risette's whole body tensed and reality snapped back to her like a rubber band. Slowly Risette twisted her head until she was looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. They smirked at her, and slowly moved closer. Risette's eyes fluttered closed as lips covered hers, she felt like a cyborg her lips making jerky movements still in shock.

Pulling back slightly Greg reached up and detangled her hand from his hair and laced his fingers with hers before placing them back on Risette's hips. Greg began shifting their hips again dropping his lips back to Risette's ear. "Enjoy the dance, only happens once a month. Once again that's an order."

Risette's body hummed back to life in an instant, and she didn't remember anything else from that point on except the feeling of Greg Sanders pressed against her back and every so often stolen kisses. As the DJ was wrapping up for the night, Greg pulled Risette through the crowd to the parking lot.

Breaking into the still dark morning, Risette finally noticed Greg had changed into just a black t-shirt and dark jeans. It gave him a punk feel; it was hot to say the least. Could this dream get any better?

Suddenly Risette was pulled around and back up against her SUV. Greg pinned her in place, attacking her mouth which she eagerly attacked his back. There was only a small struggle for dominance but a quick nip to Risette's lower lip had her yielding to Greg.

Breaking apart for air, Greg rested his forehead on Risette's. "I took a taxi here, could I get a lift?"

Risette nodded her head then closed her eyes as doubt reared its ugly untimely head. It was for convienance that's all, she was there he was there nothing would come of this. Risette debated inviting Greg home, why not get a little of the very thing she desired? Risette knew why, and she didn't want to deal with the after math the disappointment would bring.

"Greg what's happening?" Risette whispered and grabbed the back of Greg's neck so he couldn't pull back and look at her face. She didn't' want him to see her on the edge of hope and disappointment. "Am I just taking you home and we never speak of this again. Or is there a reason..." Risette trailed off afraid that she might be ruining whatever chance she might have had with Greg.

"Risette," Greg whispered her name reverently before pressing his lips to her forehead. Rolling his hips forward he briefly pressed his erection into her hip. "I've had this all night since I found you in the ballistics lab firing that revolver. I can't look at you in the field because when you wear the CSI vest I get tunnel vision and I'm afraid I'm going to miss evidence.

I don't know how many times Nick and Warrick have hit me on the back of the head because they caught me staring at you. Before I became a CSI, you were the highlight of my days in the lab because for a few moments I felt like my lab was in another dimension.

"While we're at work we will probably never speak of this because it would get messy, but when we aren't busy trying to save Las Vegas from itself, I hope we can talk about all sorts of things."

Risette smiled shyly her heart nearly bursting with everything Greg was saying. Then she was shoving Greg away as her face turned bright red. It was Risette's defense mechanism when she didn't know how to act or react she got angry.

It deterred a lot of people from Risette, but she couldn't help it. Glancing at Greg, Risette was about to apologize but she found him smirking at her a knowing look in his eyes. He had already figured it out?! Risette opened the driver door and muttered, "Get in the damn car before someone see."

Risette got into the driver seat and buckled in starting her SUV, shortly after her passenger side opened and Greg was clicking his seatbelt into place. Risette stated to put her car into drive, but paused. Turning abruptly she grabbed Greg's shirt and pulled him over crashing her mouth into his. Then shoving him back into his seat, Risette put her car into drive and headed home.

As they hit the strip, Risette glanced over at Greg and found him leaning against the window staring at her. "What?" Risette asked getting defensive again.

Greg smiled widely before answering, "So how long have you had a thing for bleached hair?"

Risette focused on the road and out her window for a few minutes before finally muttering, "When I saw it on your head."

"Is bleached hair a turn on for you or is it the face you associate with bleached hair?"

The question was very pointed, Risette noted as she bite her lip then voiced her observation out loud. "That is a very specific question."

Greg snorted a quick laugh. "Well my training as a CSI has taught me to observe behavior as much as evidence. I noticed that while you danced, you paid no mind to anyone brushing against you unless they had light colored hair. Then you would give them a second look at least once, before going back to ignoring them. Yet you couldn't help but touch my hair when I started dancing with you."

Risette lowered her eyes briefly before going back to the road. "You are getting too good at your job. The face I associate with bleached hair."

Suddenly the back of a finger was stroking Risette's cheek before moving to twirl in her hair. "This is reality right? I didn't someone how create the perfect cyborg look alike of you."

"I've shot a man in self defense, breaking the first law of robotics. So I would have to say reality." Risette answered then groaned after she what she said. "That was a terrible thing to take lightly."

Before Risette could dwell on it long, Greg was chuckling. "It's ok, I like your sense of humor."

Risette released a small sigh of relief before giving a small laugh. "I purposely used to steal evidence from the other CSI just to bring it to your lab. When we work on cases together I usually stay near Grissom so that it deters me from taking pictures of you processing a crime scene. And I'm sure everyone knows how I used to peek around the door frame and watch you work."

"You still peek around the door frame and watch me work," Greg teased lightly.

"You saw that?" Risette moaned pouting slightly.

"It's a glass room and glass does this funny thing called reflecting," Greg pointed out.

Risette was saved from digging herself a deeper hole by pulling into her parking garage for her building. Parking in her spot, Risette turned off the car and started to open her door. The hand playing with her hair snagged her head pulling her around to be kissed again. Moaning slightly Risette pulled back shoving her door opened. Giving Greg a 'Come Get Me' look Risette slammed her door closed and began walking toward her apartment.

Behind her, Risette heard her passenger door open and close quickly. She locked her car and hurried to the front door of her complex. As she was punching in the entrance code, Greg caught Risette around the waist kissing her neck. Opening the door, they made their way to the seventh floor and into Risette's apartment.

Risette gently pushed Greg off her walking towards the back of her apartment. "Hold your horses for a second sweet-cheeks. Let me get my hair down, I can't stand waking up in bobby pins. You can either watch or get a glass of something. I promise to be only a few seconds."

Risette began taking her hair down humming slightly to herself. Dumping the bobby pins in a their container, Risette pulled out her rubber bands and scratched her head. Dropping her hands to the edge of the sink, Risette couldn't help but smile a face-shattering smile to her reflection. Greg liked her, he was here in her apartment, and they might get to roll in the hay for a bit.

"Hey Risette," Greg leaned on the bathroom doorframe looking at his hands. "I am strangely covered in foundation."

Risette's eyes got wide and when she looked at Greg she noticed he had foundation not only on his hands but also going up his arms and on his shoulders. She bet if he turned around she found find it on his back as well. Grabbing her forearms subconsciously Risette looked helplessly at Greg.

It was going to come out someday even if this night never happened, but the thought didn't make it any easier to explain. With a small sigh, Risette turned on her sink and pulled out make up removing wipes. Silently she washed her forearms, not looking at Greg not wanting to see the moment when realization entered his face. When her forearms were clean, Risette gently grabbed Greg's hands and pulled them under the water beginning to wash them.

"It's not exactly the most comfortable thing for me to talk about, I didn't tell Grissom until my second year in the field," Risette finally spoke moving up Greg's arms turning her body towards him so that as she pulled the wash cloth up Greg could see the scars just below the bend in Risette's elbow.

"Apparently I'm a perfectionist because when things don't go perfectly my anxiety run high, but I know worrying won't help matters so I repress my feelings and continue working. In college and my first year as a CSI, I would repress things until I felt like I was constantly carrying a weight on my chest and could barely breath.

Then for a week, right before I went to bed, I would sit in the shower crying watching the blood go down the drain. Then I would be fine. After I shot the one suspect, I had to do the routine therapy in order to get back into the field. Needless to say she… ummm… helped me redirect my outlet. You don't get as many scars dancing the night away."

Drying off Greg's arms, Risette started to bring her eyes up to meet Greg's but she stopped at Greg's shirt. "I can wash that if you want. Should probably do that before the grease stains the shirt."

Greg didn't answer except to reach forward and pull Risette into a hug. He didn't say anything, only held Risette tightly like maybe if he squeezed just right he would be able to make the scars disappear. He didn't say anything, seeming to know that Risette didn't want anything to be said.

"Thanks," Risette hugged Greg back comforted just being in his arms. She had already come to terms with her scars, and truthfully she didn't want to dwell on them. Maybe someday she would tell Greg more about why she had started cutting but for now this was enough.

After a moment Risette pulled back. "Alright give me that shirt. I have grown quite fond of it in the short time you've worn it around me and I refuse to have it stained."

Greg smirked and slowly stripped the shirt over his head handing it to Risette. Taking the time to give him a once over Risette moved past Greg to get to her washer. Once the wash was filling with water, Risette turned around leaning against the machine. Greg patiently waited leaning again on the bathroom doorframe watching her...all of her.

Risette gave a coy smile before pushing off the washer and walking over to Greg. "So are you weirded out that I'm not the innocent girl that I am in the lab."

Greg gave a breathy laugh before reaching up and cupping Risette's cheek. Brushing his lips to hers, he whispered, "I already knew you were weird, but the more I find out how you're weird the sexier you become."

Risette pushed herself onto her toes pressing their lips together a smile already on hers. Wrapping her arms around Greg's shoulders, Risette opened her mouth feeling Greg's tongue running along her bottom lip. Greg wrapped his arms around Risette's waist and lifted her off the ground. Giggling Risette reached up grabbing a fist full of bleached hair.

Dropping Risette on the bed, she landed on her knees and quickly crawled backward pulling Greg with her. Greg broke away from Risette kissing her neck, his fingers working the zipper and laces of her dress. Risette moaned and arched her back her nails running across Greg's shoulders.

The dress slithered down Risette's body causing goose bumps to form everywhere the material moved over Risette's skins. Once she was free of the dress, it was quick work for the rest of the clothes separating them. Falling backwards Risette began to mewl gripping Greg's neck leaving nail marks, as Greg teased one of her nipples with his teeth.

"Bite me, please," Risette whispered pleadingly. Greg moaned but bite down causing Risette's back to arch her back. Greg let go of Risette's nipple and kissed down Risette's stomach.

"So you do have a thing for vampires?" Greg teased nipping at Risette's hips.

Risette bucked her hips, moving her fingers into Greg's hair again. "Shut your fucking mouth," Risette breathily bite out.

Greg moaned and quickly moved capturing Risette's lips in a searing kiss. "Where do you keep them?" Greg whispered between quick kisses.

Risette's hand wildly tried to get into her nightstand, but only got it opened before Greg's hand swatted her away. Lifting himself up to look in the drawer, Greg began to rummage through the drawer's contents. Risette took the opportunity to run kisses along Greg's neck and chest. The male CSI shuttered in pleasure before dropping a condom on Risette's chest.

"Dear lord," Greg groaned as Risette manipulated the rubber to cover Greg's member. Risette hummed inquired toward Greg's exclamation. In response, Greg grabbed something from the drawer and dangled a leather collar in front of Risette's eyes excitement on his face. "And there's more."

Risette stuck her tongue out and winked at Greg.

XXXXXXXXX

Risette lay on Greg's chest running her hands up and down his sides lazily. Greg did the same to her back, both drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Risette." Greg whispered.

"Yeah, Greg?" Risette answered.

"I don't know what to call this yet, but I am extremely attracted to you. I've been for years and some days I can't get you off my mind. I've been told I fall in love easily and I don't want to jinx this by being cheesy."

Risette turned so that she looked at Greg's face, a content smile on her own. "Then let's just say, we are crazy about each other."

Greg chuckled and leaned forward brushing his lips to Risette. "Or that we're just plain crazy." Relaxing, they must have fallen asleep because Risette jerked awake as her phone went off.

Struggling to detangle herself from Greg, Risette finally retrieved her phone from the pouch of her costume. "Hosstender."

"Risette, I know you applied for leave but I've got a triple homicide and I need all hands on deck." Grissom's voice was professional but Risette could hear the slight bit of guilt undertone.

"Yeah, no problem. Let me shower and I'll be there. What's the address?" Risette jotted down the address on her memo pad on the nightstand before saying goodbye to Grissom. Rolling over Risette gave a chaste kiss to Greg about to apologize when Greg's phone went off.

Greg groaned already figuring out who had called Risette. Letting go of her completely, he waved for Risette to go get her shower while he searched for his phone. Risette was in and out in a couple of minutes before switching places with Greg.

When Greg got out of the shower, Risette threw a black shirt and vest at him. "Lucky for you, there was a mix up in equipment and I ended up with a vest a few sizes too big. It fits Nicky so I assume it would fit you as well."

Greg chuckled "And what about the black shirt?"

"Warrick needed a shower and dinner. I forgot to give back his clothes after I washed them. What can I say I'm a klepto.," Risette teased and walked into the kitchen. Rummaging through her cupboards for a moment, Risette yelled out "Cinnamon or s'mores?"

"S'mores?" Greg answered the question obvious in his voice walking into the kitchen. Pulling out two packets of s'mores pop tarts, Risette tossed one at Greg who caught it in the chest. "Thanks." Greg waved the pop tart and waited for Risette to pass before following her toward the door.

Pausing by the front closet, Risette pulled out a kit. "We'll have to go grab mine." Greg spoke around a mouth full of pop tart.

Risette chuckled "Actually this is my spare."

Greg stole a kiss as Risette stood up. "You are a klepto."

Risette made a face and lead the way back to her car. "During my first year, I forgot my kit thinking I put it in my car. I had actually left it in the lab or one of the lab vans. I spent my bonus on another kit to keep at home just in case I forgot. Lucky for you huh?"

Tossing the keys over her shoulder, Risette hopped into the front seat. Greg walked around and took the driver seat. Arriving at the crime scene, Risette headed straight to Grissom kit in hand. Grissom glanced up, then over Risette's head. "Carpooling?"

Risette shrugged, "Is it wrong to try and save the planet." Risette kept her eyes adverted looking at the crime scene, but beside her Risette could feel Grissom's amusement.

"No drama in the lab and don't flaunt it in front of Eckley. I don't care what you do in your spare time," Grissom commanded. Risette nodded then couldn't help but smile when Grissom added. "You two are good for each other."

Greg opened Risette's trunk and shook his head finding she hadn't been lying about having another kit in there. Suddenly someone was sniffing Greg's neck. "He smells nice, almost like that expensive Japanese shampoo Risette uses." Nick commented.

"Ha ha ha" Greg laughed and tried to brush past Nick but found Warrick blocking him.

"You know I used to have a shirt just like that one. Left it at Risette's house." Warrick reached around and tied to pull the tag from the shirt.

"Yeah and I think this is the vest I borrowed from Risette while my new one was coming in," Nick also was trying to pull the tag from vest.

"WOAH! You seeing this Nicky?" Warrick lifted Greg's hair exposing his neck.

"Damn," was all Nick could say seeing the eight half crescent moons peeking out of the collar of the shirt.

"Alright alright stop touching me," Greg pushed out of their grasp before they tried to pull his collar back. When he thought he was free, Greg turned around only to end up bumping into Catherine in Sarah.

"If you hurt her Greg, let's just say we won't get caught," Catherine smiled pleasantly with a scary undertone.

Catherine patted Greg's arm, whispering congratulations, then headed toward the crime scene. Warrick and Nick both patted him on the back leaving Sarah still smirking at him. "What?" Greg asked heading toward the crime scene.

"So who's the better CSI?" Sarah asked a gloating undertone in her voice.

Greg smirked and turned to Sarah before whispering. "You are a better CSI in figuring out who is attracted to who, but I win at figuring out their kinks."

Sarah stopped walking jaw slightly a gap a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Greg continued toward Grissom to get his assignment, running his hand through his hair before tapping two fingers to the back of his neck then dropping his arm and reaching behind his back to grab his opposite wrist.

"His hair, biting and bondage, damn it, she isn't as innocent as we thought." Sarah chuckled and finished making her way to join the team for yet another long graveyard shift.


End file.
